


Flower Crowns

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, deadass this is so fuckin soft, flower fields, idk man theyre all just gay, in the light world no less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Seam, Jevil, and Roxuls enjoy some time in the light world together.suitless trio stans you are about to be FED (even though i only know of two other people who ship this currently...whoops)
Relationships: Jevil/Rouxls Kaard, Jevil/Rouxls Kaard/Seam, Jevil/Seam (Deltarune), Rouxls Kaard/Seam, Suitless Trio, as i like to call them
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> have some ot3 fluff because honestly these dumbass bitches are one of my comfort ships. and by that i mean i just want seam to be happy so i gave him two boyfriends.  
> shoutout to Rules Of One's Soul (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552179/chapters/56498143), which is the fic that got me into shipping these three together. now I cant stop thinking about them. what have you done, thank you so much.

Seam watched as th sun set over the horizon. The light world was beautiful. He never even thought he'd get the chance to see it. Yet here he was, basking in the glory of it all, sitting in a field of green instead of purple and watching his two lovely boyfriends run around and gather flowers.  
Speaking of boyfriends...  
"Seam!"  
Seam looked up only to see a crown of flowers being held out to him by his longtime partner.  
He smiled. "Jevil."  
Jevil handed him the crown, and sat in his lap. Seam inspected it. It was made of dandelions and blades of grass, held together with.....zip ties?  
"...Where did you find zip ties?" Seam said, placing it on his own head with an amused smile. "We're in the middle of a field."  
Jevil didn't respond, and instead just snuggled closer to Seam. He hugged him closer with one arm in response.  
After a few minutes, Roxuls walked over, holding a bundle of flowers. He knelt next to Seam and made a disgusted face at the poor excuse for a crown on his head.  
"Ugh, Jevil, I toldst thou the propere way to maketh the crownes a millione times! What in the dark worldeth is this filth?"  
"A gift for Seam, Seam, of course!" Jevil said.   
Roxuls just rolled his eyes and shifted his legs to sit. He placed the flowers in his lap and took them each one by one, weaving them together carefully.  
Seam stole a flower from the bunch and twirled it in his paw. Roxuls turned to scold him, but Seam just smiled and moved a strand of hair out of his face, tucking the flower behind his ear in the process. He rested his paw on Roxuls' cheek, and he blushed.  
Seam chuckled and leaned his forehead on Roxuls'. The duke couldn't help but smile, and leaned into the touch.   
Seam gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, then pulled back and watched the rest of the sunset, leaving him to his work. Roxuls stared at his boyfriends for a few moments longer. Backed by the orange halo of the setting sun, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. All the treasure in card castle, his status as duke, his reputation in the kingdom...none of it mattered in that moment, seeming honestly trivial. He was happiest here, with Seam and Jevil, sitting in the dirt and weaving flowers into each other.   
After staring like a lovestruck fool (funny, since Jevil was supposed to be the most foolish of the three,) for far too long, Roxuls got back to making the crown.  
Seam held Jevil close, and finally tore his eye and button off the horizon to look at him. The jester looked at peace for once, not running around or causing any chaos. No, here he was, cuddled against Seam, eyes closed in cross-shapes and grinning from ear to pointed ear. Seam was so grateful for him even being there. He could never express such a thing without getting overwhelmed.  
"I've finished," Roxuls said, breaking his chain of thought before he got lost in it. The magiaian and jester looked up.  
Roxuls leaned over and placed the crown on Jevil's head.   
"Watch the horns, horns!" Jevil said, and then laughed.  
Roxuls huffed. "I am! Thereth ist no way in helle I'm ruiningeth mine own perfecte work on those nubs." He adjusted it, being careful with his work, and then pulled his hands back slightly. "Thereth."  
Jevil laughed again, and took Roxuls' hands in his own. Seam pulled the duke onto his lap as well, and the three of them shared an embrace.   
Beneath the moonlight, the three were happy, and it was all they needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i listened to exclusively kidz bop 2 while writing this. why? my wifi gets shut off at night so i couldnt use youtube, i have no mp3 files since this is a new laptop, and all my other cds are in the car to listen to on the road. blame my mom.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
